Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Galby
by Caonto
Summary: The Golden Trio apperate into Alagaesia. With only brooms, wands, the Inheritance characters and magic on there side, how will they survive?
1. An Apperation Situation

**A/N: All right, this is a humorous story written by me (Greeny) and my friend Gonff on www . inheritanceforums . com****.** **It is about what would happen if The Golden Trio got sent to Alagaisia. WARNING, if you want to read something serious, don't read this. There are no pairings as of yet, and there probably won't be in the future.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. By anything I mean Harry Potter and The Inheritance Cycle.**

**An Apperation Situation**

"Awesome, mate! This time do it with your broom," Ron said. Harry had been demonstrating that he could apparate in increasingly random situations.

"Don't forget your wand," Ron added.

"Come on guys, I have apparated before," Harry said back to his friends.

Hermione smiled, "You haven't with a broom, it's different, and much harder."

Harry nodded, excepting the fact. Slowly, as he gathered himself and imagined being on the other side of the room with his broom (and his wand), a thought came unbidden to his head. It was of a book he had read over the summer at the Dursley's, on one of his cousin's untouched shelves. The book was called Eragon and it's sequel Eldest.

His mind leaped to the end of the sequel where the hero, Eragon had discovered he was the son of one of the major villains. Harry felt the tightening of his limbs and found it hard to breath. He could tell, as the feelings stopped, that nothing would ever be the same . . .

As he opened his eyes and looked around, he knew that he was definitely not in the kitchen anymore. In front of him was a group of unfamiliar people, which isn't a bad thing, if you're a nobody, but if you're name is Harry James Potter, life just isn't so simple.

One by one he recognized the characters. A beautiful lady with pointed ears that he decided must be Arya. A short, gruff looking man who could only be Orik. Harry looked around the circle, matching each person to a description. He turned, hoping to find an exit, but instead saw a sapphire dragon head. Looking back to the meeting he said softly, "Um...Hi."

"Who are you?" the man who we hoped was not Eragon asked suspiciously, "and why are you carrying a broom?"

_______________

Back in Harry's own world Ron and Hermione searched frantically for him, calling his name and checking all the rooms in the house.

"Wait," Hermione said, "Why don't you go and apparate next to him? He probably just went outside to fly."

"Still afraid of your broom Hermione," she scowled at Ron's teasing, "Whatever, I'll go, someone needs to."

"I would go but I don't have a broom."

"You can use my old one."

She nodded, not finding another excuse. They pair walked to the brooms and each grabbed one.

"Alright, on the count of three," Hermione said nervously, "one, two, three."

The sickening feeling washed over them as they apparated to beside Harry but they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.


	2. And Then There Were Three

**A/N: All right, so thanks for the reviews, they were awesome. So this is chapter two, written by Gonff (the first one was written by me, but I forgot to say). We hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: For any of you who think we own these characters or settings, you are utterly and irrevocably wrong. We do own the plot though.**

**And Then There Were Three**

"I am Harry Potter. And this is more than a broom..... it flies," the young man answered. His hair being caught in the wind blew wildly as it revealed an odd shaped scar on his forehead. "And who are you?" Harry questioned back.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and this is my faithful companion, Saphira." Saphira grumbled, affirming this statement.

An alarmed look showed on Eragon's face as two more of the mysterious people appeared right before his eyes. He took a step back, not knowing what else to do.

_Saphira,_ he said, calling to her in his mind.

_Yes Eragon,_ she replied. Her voice showed that she too was dumbfounded by the image.

_What is going on?_ he asked.

_How am I supposed to know?_ Saphira replied.

_You're the dragon, aren't you supposed to be wise?_

As Eragon and Saphira kept up the argument, the three mysterious teenagers watched as the many expressions crossed Eragon's face. The look of wonder showed that they had no idea what was going on.

"ERAGON!" Arya yelled, to get his attention. The two stopped arguing as Eragon looked around Saphira's large shoulder, to answer Arya's call.

"Yes?" he answered, with an affronted look on his face. Arya signalled to the onlookers, and Eragon once again turned to face the newly arrived guests. "I am sorry" he said. This is Arya Drottingu, Princess of Elesmera.

"We know" the three said at once.

"What?" was Eragon's reply. Now he was the one with the look of wonder upon him.


	3. Reading Books and Minds

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING I tell you! NOTHING!**

"Wait," Harry said as he pulled his friends into a huddle. "How do you guys know about this?"

"Fred and George got the books for me as a birthday present. They find muggle fantasy books great jokes, and who wouldn't. I mean really, they use magic without wands."

"And their dragons don't try to kill you every time you go close to them," Harry said. "I wish that our dragons didn't try to kill us."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Ron agreed. "So Hermione, where did you find them?"

"My parents got them for me over the summer," Hermione said, "They said it was because they had magic in them, but it kind of gets boring after the third or fourth time reading it."

The boys goggled as Hermione explained. Why she would read such a book more than once?

"And Harry," she continued "Where exactly did you find them?"

"I found them on one of Dudley's shelves, I had nothing better to do, so I read them." he stated quickly.

"Harry, do you know where exactly in the book we are?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well, I think that it's a bit after the final battle. You know, when we find out about Murtagh."

Right then Eragon coughed, bringing the trio back to him. They turned around and tried to strengthen their occlumancy barriers, knowing it was likely he would try to break into there minds, and that it was their only hope to keep him out.

"So," he said. "How do you know who I am?"

"Um... You wouldn't understand. It's complicated." the three mumbled.

_You found us... in a book!_ Saphira interrupted.

"Hey, you broke into are minds!" yelled Ron.

_It was necessary. You could have been enemies. Besides, you would have done the same in your war._

"I suppose," Harry said, upset that his occlumancy didn't work here. "And I guess that it was a lot less painful here too."

"What was less painful here," Arya said. Everyone looked up in surprise. They hadn't realized that the elf wasn't hearing Saphira's half of the conversation.

"Saphira breaking into our minds," Hermione answered. "It is much more painful where we come from. We have a different type of mind reading."

"Really," she said with surprise. "I wouldn't mind if you tried this type of mind reading on me."

"All right," Harry said, "I can do it, though I'm warning you that it might hurt a-"

He was cut off as a messenger ran in saying that Nasuada needed Eragon, Saphira and Arya. The three nodded, and told the messenger that they would be there in a few minutes. Arya turned to Harry.

"Is there enough time to do it now."

"Yes, though we should probably sit down."

The wizard and the elf sat down on the ground (there were no chairs available).

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three. Legitimus!"

**A/N: So, Chapter 3. Did you like it? Sorry it took so long, and for any bad spelling. Thank you to Emerald Magic, my only reviewer for the last chapter. You rock! Any ways, long A/Ns are overrated, so I will stop now. Bye!**


End file.
